yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Age of Jocke 3 - Prison Zoo 3
Age of Jocke 3 - Prison Zoo 3 is a movie released by Vanalker Studios in 2012. The title "Age of Jocke 3" comes from a person who saw the first two parts of Prison Zoo whose first name has a nickname which happens to be Jocke. Vanalker told this certain person at times about working on the third part of Prison Zoo. Debuts * Eayian Otskzry (not mentioned by name) * Gamed Otskzry (not mentioned by name) * Kamed Jrení (not mentioned by name) * Karl Acý Ntemski (not mentioned by name) * Quémy lét Xene (not mentioned by name) * YR-PZ-VAH Y01 (not mentioned by name) * YR-PZ-VAH Y02 (not mentioned by name) * Zam jy Ehunli (not mentioned by name) Characters * Olkov Armiv * Tý Rowy (not mentioned by name) Pre-production The clips used for the movie were recorded on April 28, 2012. At a later point, a project file of the movie was saved. It was titled "ageofjocke3" and the script was as follows: Should we open the door for Part 3? Notice: These scenes was recorded on April 28, 2012 However, due to technical difficulties (the clips not showing up in Windows Movie Maker), Age of Jocke 3 was delayed. Errors * Technically, Olkov Armiv wasn't even in the video. The story, well, says something else. YouTube description thumb The long awaited Prison Zoo 3 is finally here. Download scenario: Download scenario: Everyone are allowed to comment. Even comments with "fuck", "damn", "hell" or so will be accepted. Copyright 2012 Vanalker Studios. I do not own anything shown in this video. I do own the text and the clips and most of my maps, but not the objects, units or graphics shown here. I will have it here as long as it does not break the United States law. YouTube text A few notes here! I know there's a second player there, but I think I forgot to only let one player to play here. The game is so weird; sometimes guys don't go like you want them to go... Died of heart attack :p That guy spent many minutes into killing that Wild Horse. It's often wild animals will do this (be in front of your unit). Died of heart attack :p How easy was that? The lion didn't know that the Arras guards killed it... What the FUCK...*earthquake* Reason: The earthquake took their lives when they went home. Again, the rowing boat returns... From here on, Olkov is gone and someone else replaces him... HE DIED!!! :( Script Olkov Armiv was surprised by the explosion outside of Prison Zoo. He visited the new Prison Zoo, 7 miles away from the original Prison Zoo. This happened when he was there: April 28, 2012 - Prison Of Pieces Zoo Olkov Armiv: This zoo! There are animals there. Olkov Armiv: Hello! Unknown Guy: Heai! Orkudslkj eoituesk. (Hi! Glad to see you.) Olkov Armiv: Keoa peozs irues roe pws zoo kfe pewa. (I have to check out the zoo a little.) Olkov Armiv: Nah! What did I do? Olkov Armiv: What the hell...!?? Why go inside and kill that wolf? Olkov Armiv: The other side!!! Age of Jocke 3 Made by Vanalker Publisher Vanalker Studios Music added by Olkov Armiv Studios PLZ comment! Prison Zoo This is the end of Prison Zoo No more parts will be made. Any questions? Post a comment and I'll answer when I have time.